The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density has generally increased while geometry size has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. As one application, imaging sensors capable of simultaneously capturing images of different bands are incorporated in an integrated circuit. However, the performance of detecting the different bands of light in an integrated circuit may not be desirable because some bands of light may be resisted from inputting to the sensing circuit of the integrated circuit. For example, the top layer of the integrated circuit may block some bands of light from inputting to the sensing circuit beneath the top layer. Therefore, there is a need to provide a novel image sensor to detect the different bands of light.